A digital multimeter (“DMM”) is adapted for measuring a number of parameters generally needed for service, troubleshooting, and maintenance applications. Such parameters typically include alternating current (a.c.) voltage and current, direct current (d.c.) voltage and current, and resistance or continuity. Other parameters including frequency, capacitance, and temperature may also be measured to meet the requirements of a particular application.
Conventional DMMs include a unitary housing or case to which one or more probes may be attached. Examples of conventional probes include test leads, current clamps, or combinations of both. The housings of conventional DMMs support the various electrical components for measuring and displaying the parameters. Examples of conventional displays include analog gauges, light emitting diodes, and liquid crystal displays.
DMMs are frequently used in environments that make it difficult for a user to see and/or read the display. For example, when analyzing an electrical circuit of a vehicle, the probes may be connected in the engine compartment whereas the user may be located in the passenger compartment. As such, it is frequently the case that a conventional DMM cannot be positioned so as to be seen by the user. It is also frequently the case that conventional DMMs cannot be oriented such that a user can read the display. For example, a conventional clamp-on DMM may be applied around a conductor such that a user cannot read the display.